Lack Of
by Wolf31
Summary: Goten is having serious lack of problems. Not a yaoi fic. Please R R.
1. Sleepless

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. So there.  
  
  
Lack Of  
  
Goten sits looking out the window of his room. Another sleepless night has won. He hates these nights but also at least he is not dreaming of pain and suffering. When having to decide between to the two not sleeping seems the better choice. Science has better drugs to stay awake and alert then they have dealing with nightmares. Nevertheless, why he has the nightmares is so much his own fault he does not know how to tell others.  
  
It has been a month since she left, to be correct since he sent her away. He was not sure what he needed but in his need to find he though, she need not be involved. Looking back, he finds maybe that was not the best choice but he still needs to find what he needs so he can try to get her back. The nightmares do not help him find what he wants and his family knows not of his suffering. They might be able to help but when you dad married his first and only girlfriend, your mom also marring her first boyfriend, and lastly his brother married to his first girlfriend, he believes that they would think less of him for not staying and eventual marring his first girlfriend. Therefore, he sits alone in his room looking out his windows and searches for his future and his lost love.   
  
Morning is here and so he starts by getting a shower and changing for work. Business as usually at CC. Head of Engineering is his title. This is a fix it department. He has skills to fix walls, machinery, and plumbing. The only thing he cannot fix is himself. So he starts his job by going over the repair list and talking to his group about what needs to be done today and by what times these need to be done. No one argues for everything is set is reasonable time limits. He loves his job. Many benefits to having a good paying job here. He no longer lives at home. Is able to go out and get nice things for himself and his once girlfriend. Was not bringing home millions but enough to live comfortable and have his mom proud of his success.  
  
10 am is the time so he heads up to Trunks office to get lunch plans. Trunk's secretary sits behind the desk and checks him over. She likes what she sees but knows he is dating and is very loyal to his girlfriend (the breakup is not common knowledge).  
  
Goten says " Is Trunks in?"  
  
Jenny replies " He was last a saw I will announce you in." "Mr. Briefs Goten Son is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in Jenny. Thanks." Trunks says back.  
  
Jenny then looks at Goten and gives him the go ahead. Goten walks in and sees Trunks on the phone talking about some new business venture for breakfast foods. Goten sits and patiently waits for Trunks to finish.  
  
"Look it will work fine just at least get me a test market result by the end of next month so we can finalize the plan and get moving on this" Trunks sternly commands.  
  
"I don't care if that isn't long enough for a good test group do it or I can get someone who can" was the replay Trunks gives. "I am glad you see my position. Thanks you."  
  
"So Goten you finally broke up with her." Trunks said.  
  
Goten looks stun and asks, "How did you already know?"  
  
"You took a three week vacation and instead of that permanent smile on your face you have this serious look that I know means you aren't happy. That tells me you didn't spend the three weeks with her which could only mean you and her broke up." " I know you mentioned that you were thinking about it but I was never sure he you could." Replies Trunks.  
  
"Well my friend you are correct and I just came up for lunch plans not to talk about it if that is okay with you?" Goten replies with a little resentment.  
  
Trunk looks at his best friend and sees the hurt and torment in his eyes. Fine was all he said. "We will do lunch at the Pizza Shop. The one with the all you can eat lunch buffet."  
  
With a smile, Goten agrees and leaves the room. Two steps from door he turns around and speaks "Don't tell anyone okay Trunks."  
  
Trunks nods and Goten leave to finish his morning work and get ready for lunch. While Trunks sits in his office and wonders, when his friend will tell him what happened. He knows he could call the ex but he really does not want to get that side of the story. This was Goten's doing so that is the story he needed. So he continues his work and waits for lunch to come. 


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT.   
  
Lack Of  
  
Lunch, one of the greatest meals of the day. Next of course to dinner and breakfast. To these demi-sayians, this meal is as good as any other. So there, they sit after going for the 16 helping and scaring the owner into closing early. Trunks feel full for now and Goten probably would have stopped at ten if Trunks were not here. Eating is not first on his mind. So now, they stare at each other. Goten makes the first move.  
  
"Okay Trunks what do you want to know exactly?" Goten asks in a defeated manner.   
  
"Why of course? You and her were so happy together." Was all Trunks said.  
  
A long sign and then Goten sat there as if looking for the answer was taking all of his concentration away from the moment.   
  
"I am lost and I can't find my way to were I want to go." Is his response?  
  
"Where are you looking to go" Trunks inquires.  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be lost. Why else would I be searching for it?"   
  
"So let me get this straight, you broke up because you need to get somewhere but you have no idea where it is you are trying to get to and don't know what you need to find it? Is that you situation correctly?" Was Trunks would say.  
  
"Yeah, that is about what I feel." Was all Goten could say.  
  
"You do know that does make you an idiot?"  
  
"Is that the support I get from my best friend? An idiot. Man Trunks I could have though that one up at home with out." Goten replies angrily.  
  
"You didn't so I had to point it out for you." Trunks counters.  
  
"If this is how it is going then I might as well get back to work." Goten replies.  
  
Trunks counters with "You could but then I wont get to ask what makes you feel this way?"  
  
For a moment, Goten stops talking and looks at Trunks then looks out the window and as if the answer was there, but he knew it was not.  
  
"Trunks right now I am so miserable that I can't find what I want but I know that I wasn't much better off with her. She is perfect but I am not happy Trunks. Should I have spent years with her with the way I felted? Trunks I had to leave or I would be in a lie but I think I would have gone on with it for years. What does that mean Trunks? Should stop really being happy to just stay with her forever. Is that what father and Gohan did. Stop really being happy to be married to their first. Is that what you did for Pan?" Goten states.  
  
Trunks stares at Goten long and hard and decides that Goten has a point. "So did you tell her all of this?"  
  
"No. I only said to her that I need to leave and come back when I found what I am looking for."  
  
"So there is still a chance that you and her will get back together or are you not going to go back even if you find what you need?"  
  
To that Goten replies, "I do not know and will not know till I get there."  
  
"You Goten you are an idiot. When you find it let me know so I can be happy for you, until then my friend let me know what you need from me and I will give you all I can." Was all Trunks would say.  
  
"Thanks is all I will need Trunks" Goten happily says.  
  
"Lunch is over and I am sure your boss wants you at work on time today. Heck I am sure my mom wants me back from lunch on time today." Trunk jokes.  
  
"Lets go buddy."  
  
Together they walked back to work to finish their day and go home to the houses. Tonight Goten slept not very peaceful but at least better than the last couple of weeks of trying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not sure if I write more to this story. If you think it needs it then review with you would like more from this story. Thanks. 


End file.
